Prince of elementary
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Naruto est un jeune orphelin qui vit dans un appartement seul. Un jour, en allant au marché il rencontre une voyante qui lit l'avenir avec des dés noirs.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Couple: Comme toujours Sasunaru^^**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi**

**Note de l'auteur: Je sais une autre fic alors que j'en ai plein en cours... Mais je ne sais pas au niveau de celle là il y a eu une sorte de lien, j'espère que vous l'aimerez^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Qui suis-je? Voilà ma question... Depuis toujours, j'ai été seul... Mes parents sont morts lors de ma naissance. Je traine d'un orphelinat à un autre orphelinat car selon les différents directeurs... Je serai un garçon bizarre...

Je n'avais que six ans le jour où on m'a vraiment jeté à la porte de l'orphelinat. La cause... Je l'ignore. Ils m'ont dit "Tu fais peur à d'autre enfant"... J'avoue ne pas avoir d'ami dans cette demeure pour enfant sans famille en attendant une.

Je ne savais pas non plus pourquoi dès que les visites pour l'adoption avaient lieu. On m'a "gentiment" demandé d'aller voir ailleurs pour jouer. Des parents me virent, seul dans mon coin jouant à la balle. Certaines familles me demandaient si j'étais un enfant de l'orphelinat... La réponse pour eux c'est "non".

Je suis une personne étrange sans le savoir pourquoi. Les directeurs des orphelinats me jettent à la porte de leur établissement. Aujourd'hui, j'ai fui l'orphelinat pour vivre dans la rue par mes propres moyens... C'est comme cela que je considère ma vie


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite de cette fic^^. Dans tous les autres chapitres seront en Pov Normal sauf en cas de petite exception**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **Cela peut aller niveau tristesse c'est surtout au niveau de certain passé mais sinon je ne crois pas faire une fic vraiment triste^^. Sinon désolé pour les fautes de syntaxe... Par contre, pour les fautes d'orthographe je n'en ai pas vu... J'espère que la suite te plaira^^

**Sora-sama: **Oui je sais mais celle-ci me tenait un peu à cœur... Il faut dire que de là où elle est sortie c'est un peu bizarre. Sinon pour les malheurs du Kitsune il en aura mais pas énormément^^

**xQuelqu'une: **Merci de ne pas me rabâcher mes fautes vicieuses^^. Mais ne t'inquiète pas il verra Sasuke^^.

**LuneXD: **Merci pour ta rewiew. J'espère que cette suite te plaira^^

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Dans la petite ville tranquille de Konoha... Enfin tranquille était un antonyme. En réalité en plein cœur de cette cité, les habitants vendaient en criant la qualité de leur produit. Les jeunes commerçants regardaient de partout pour comparer le prix des produits ainsi que la qualité.

Dans une petite rue un peu plus éloignée des galeries marchandes, une vieille dame regardait ses dés noirs essayant de prédire l'avenir. Pour elle, ses dés noirs étaient symboliques de l'esprit des éléments.

Soudain, un homme encapuchonné frappa la vieil dame sans raison avant de disparaître.

- Un jour, le prince des éléments viendra vous faire payer votre méchanceté, souffla la vieille dame comme une malédiction en ramassant ses dés noirs

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant deux dix et un sept l'un à côté de l'autre

- 10-10-7, remarqua la femme, peut-être est-ce un signe?

Dans un immeuble calme, éloigné de la ville et de ses commerçants, un jeune garçon dormait à point fermé dans ses couvertures. Des cheveux blonds dorés au soleil dépassaient de la couette pour se perdre dans l'oreiller. Une main halée sortit de la couverture cherchant à tâtons un objet. La tête dorée bougea un peu, s'extirpant des draps chauds et moelleux. Ses yeux bleus azurés comme l'océan en été étaient encore embués par le sommeil. La peau de son visage semblait douce et agréable au toucher, trois petits traits fins ornaient ses joues légèrement bronzées.

Sa main trouva enfin l'objet c'était un porte-monnaie en forme de grenouille verte.

Le blond bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire enlevant l'argent du batracien. Il sourit en voyant la coquète somme qu'il avait. Des centaines de pièce et de billet. Le jeune garçon prit un billet avant de remettre l'argent dans sa petite grenouille.

Il sortit pour aller dans sa salle de bain prendre un bon bain. La chaleur le ravitailler pour la journée. En sortant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et le jeune garçon ne se revêtit que d'un jogging noir. Il prit le billet allant vers la porte de son appartement.

La personne était un vieil homme assez âgé. Il avait une barbe blanche. Un béret rouge et blanc sur sa tête avec quelques mèches blanches qui dépassaient. Il portait également une tenue rouge et blanche

- Bonjour Naruto, je suis là pour le loyer, dit le vieil homme

Le blond sourit tendant le billet

- Merci mon garçon, je suis content que tu paies bien ton appartement dans les temps. J'ai moi même été surpris, sourit l'homme

- Allons Sarutobi-san, il ne faut pas mal juger les gens surtout sur leur apparence, ria Naruto

- Tu as tout à fait raison... Mais dis-moi, tu vas au marché aujourd'hui? demanda le propriétaire

- J'évite souvent les endroits bondés... Pourquoi? S'étonna le blond se grattant l'arrière de sa tête

- Et bien... Je ne suis plus tout jeune et je me fais souvent avoir par les commerçants. Ils me vendent souvent plus cher. Je le sais car une fois j'avais trouvé plus loin la même chose à moitié prix, expliqua Sarutobi

- Et vous voulez que j'y aille à votre place? demanda Naruto, je veux bien Sarutobi-san

Le vieil lui tendit sa liste de course plus de l'argent pour y payer. Naruto sortit de son appartement avec une veste noire avec un renard imprimé dans son dos et un tee-shirt orange. Il prit son porte-monnaie en forme de grenouille et il partit pour le cœur de la cité.

Il marchait tranquillement dans les rues avant d'arriver au marché. Les voix des commerçants fusaient au loin. Naruto ne se sentait pas très rassuré devant cet océan de personne qui faisait la queue pour acheter ses produits. Le blond essaya de marcher sans vraiment toucher quelqu'un.

Soudain, il bouscula quelqu'un par inadvertance. Les deux personnes tombèrent en arrière, atterrissant sur leurs fesses.

- Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention! s'exclama la personne

Naruto releva sa tête pour voir l'autre. Le blond le vit écarquiller ses magnifiques yeux noirs charbons. Ses cheveux ébène comme la nuit relevant en pique derrière sa tête. Deux mèches entouraient son visage pâle comme la lune. Il portait des vêtements amples et noirs.

- Excusez-moi monsieur... J'aurai dû faire plus attention, dit Naruto avant de partir

L'autre garçon se réveilla

- Attends! s'écria-t-il mais le blond avait déjà disparu, il... Il est... Vivant...

Naruto courut le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner de la personne qu'il avait bousculée par inadvertance. Le blond remarqua qu'il avait quitté le marché. Il alla faire demi-tour quand une vieille femme qui jouait avec des dés noirs l'interpela

- Dîtes-moi, jeune homme... Puis-je vous tirer les dés? demanda la bonne femme

Le blond vit des petites rides malgré sa capuche crasseuse et déchirée montrant des petits cheveux blancs.

- Je ne suis pas pressé, sourit Naruto

Il alla s'assoir devant la tireuse de dés. La vieille femme prit trois dés noirs et elle les lança. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant deux dix et un sept

- 10-10-7? S'étonna la femme

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces trois chiffres? demanda Naruto

- C'est amusant... Il y a un moment j'ai fait tomber sans le vouloir mes dés et ces trois numéros sont apparus.

- C'est peut-être une coïncidence, dit le blond, vous devriez réessayer

- Vous avez raison jeune homme, sourit la mendiante

Elle lança ses dés une deuxième fois. Ces derniers atterrirent sur la cuisse de Naruto et tombèrent par terre affichant deux dix et un sept

- 10-10-7? dit la vieille femme en écarquillant les yeux en regardant le blond

Naruto sentit le regard de la dame sur lui

- Je... Je ferai mieux de partir, dit le jeune garçon en partant en direction du marché

La mendiante récupéra ses dés tombés par terre

- 10-10-7... Est-ce un signe? se demanda la vieille femme portant ses trois dés vers sa poitrine

Naruto essaya de se calmer, pensant que les dés de la voyante étaient truqués

- Pourtant elle ne m'a pas demandé d'argent, souffla le blond

Il marcha dans le marché cherchant les produits sur la liste de ses courses. Après avoir acheté, tout ce qui se trouvait sur la feuille de papier. Naruto décida de partir. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas par où il était arrivé. Il décida de continuer à marcher tout droit en espérant voir quelque chose de familier qui lui disait qu'il était dans la bonne direction

En sortant du marché, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la mendiante qui souriait

- Je savais qu'on se reverrait, dit-elle, les éléments se cherchent entre eux

- Les... Eléments? S'étonna Naruto, de quoi parlez-vous?

Soudain, un bruit survint au loin

- Mon garçon! Venez, chuchota la vieille femme, il faut vous cacher

Le blond alla vers elle. Cette dernière lui ordonna de venir se cacher sous sa nappe. Naruto s'y engouffra avec difficulté. Des voix survirent

- C'est elle maître, dit une personne que Naruto comprit que c'était un homme

- La fameuse femme qui peut lire l'avenir dans les dés noirs, sourit la deuxième personne qui semblait être le maître, alors ma bonne femme. Dîtes-moi mon avenir

- En quoi l'avenir vous intéresse mon seigneur? demanda la mendiante

Naruto entendit une gifle partir

- Comment oses-tu manquer de respect à ton souverain

Le blond écarquilla les yeux "souverain mais on n'était plus au Moyen-âge. Aujourd'hui, on a un président" pensa le jeune garçon

- Je n'obéis qu'au prince des éléments, dit la mendiante

- Le prince des éléments est mort le jour de sa naissance dans un incendie, répliqua le premier homme

- Attends, je dois dire que ce tu me dis et fort intéressant, dit le maître

- Mais maître...

- Regarde... Les valets de Radja se soulèvent petit à petit contre moi... Alors qu'avant il n'osait lever le petit doigt, sourit le souverain, cela étant si le prince des éléments était encore en vie. Je devrai être au courant, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, sa puissance magique et égale à la mienne donc nos pouvoirs se seraient entrechoqués

- Maître... Allons-nous en, dit le premier

- Je voudrai au moins connaître mon avenir, dit le souverain

La femme jeta les dés et ils roulèrent pour afficher les numéros 6, 10 et 7

- 6-10-7, dit la mendiante, c'est plutôt un mauvais présage votre majesté... Vous connaissez après tout ces numéros 10 et 7. Ici le 6 signifie la mort

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en entendant la mendiante

"Ses dés n'étaient pas truqués" pensa le blond

- Votre majesté que signifie le 10 et le 7? demanda son serviteur

- C'est les numéros du prince des éléments, répondit le maître

* * *

Rewiews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde! Comme toujours voilà la suite^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**xQuelqu'une: **Merci pour ta rewiew^^. Sinon pour le dix c'est un secret que je ne révélerai pas^^. A part ça, je m'excuse pour les et ou est... Pour les conseils certains m'en donnent pendant les rewiews pour que je puisse m'améliorer^^

**BlackCerise: **Je suis ravie que ma nouvelle fic te plaise^^. Pour les combinaisons des dés, j'en parle mais un peu plus tard donc ne t'inquiète pas. Tu auras comme tout le monde la signification du 10-10-7

**Mama: **Alors ta question est fort intéressante mais tu ne le seras que plus tard pourquoi ils refusaient que Naruto soit adopté^^. Merci pour ta rewiew

**Tsuna: **Alors je suis contente d'avoir toute ton attention^^. Ne t'inquiète pas cela ne m'a pas dérangé le moins du monde ne t'inquiète pas^^. Sinon tu as raison "le seigneur" est un ennemi après qui tel est la question selon Hamlet.

**Sora-sama: **C'est possible que tu en ais déjà entendu parler mais cela n'a sans doute rien à voir avec mon histoire^^. Je te remercie pour ta rewiew. J'espère encore te captiver^^

**Soln96: **Merci pour ta rewiew j'espère que tu aimeras également la suite^^

**Nanadu33980: **Désolé pour avoir été de nouveau sadique mais j'aime bien faire un peu languir les personnes qui lisent... C'est pour les inciter à lire la suite^^

**YumeU: **Merci pour ta rewiew^^. Ne t'inquiète pas tu le sauras ce que veut dire 10-10-7

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Naruto ne comprenait plus rien c'est quoi ce prince des éléments.

- Mais maître c'est impossible, s'exclama le serviteur

- Les dés ne mentent pas. Par contre, je peux détourner la prophétie en éliminant le prince des éléments, sourit le souverain, pour cela il faut le faire sortir de sa cachette. Allons-nous en, j'ai ce que je voulais

La voyante attendit que les pas soient éloignés pour faire sortir le blond

- Vous devez partir, dit la vieille femme

- Mais c'est quoi ce prince des éléments! répliqua Naruto, et puis je dois retourner à mon immeuble pour donner ses courses à Sarutobi-san

- J'ai bien peur mon petit que votre vie ne sera plus jamais comme avant, souffla la mendiante, maintenant filez... Courez!

Naruto s'éloigna de la femme en courant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que la mendiante disait vraie.

Tout d'un coup, il eut l'impression qu'on le suivait. La peur lui brûlait les entrailles. Le blond retourna sa tête pour voir des sortes de chien avec trois queues, bousculant les commerçants et détruisant les étables.

Soudain, un bras lui prit son poignet pour le tirer dans une ruelle sombre. Naruto voulut crier mais la personne le bâillonna de sa main. Il colla le blond contre torse avant de le cacher dans une immense cape sombre.

- Si tu tiens un peu à la vie, je te conseille de rester calme, dit une voix à son oreille faisant trembler Naruto de tous ses membres

Il essaya de voir son ravisseur mais il ne vit que des mèches couleurs ébène. Les chiens passèrent près de l'aller où ils se sont cachés avant de partir plus loin devant.

Naruto sentit derrière lui son bourreau se détendre relâchant un peu sa prise sur le blond. Ce dernier le poussa pour se défaire de la prise de l'autre. Il s'extirpa près à de nouveau courir mais il sentit quelque chose lui maintenir le bras et il remarqua un fil fin autour de son poignet

- Désolé mais je refuse que tu meurs, dit le brun que Naruto reconnut comme celui qu'il avait bousculé tantôt

Ce dernier tira sur le câble. D'un mouvement habille, l'autre poignet se retrouva attacher avec le premier. Naruto essaya de se dégager mais les liens se resserrèrent créant une coupure au poignet du blond.

- Ne te débat pas, répliqua l'autre

Naruto voulait partir mais il se sentait diminuer. Tout d'un coup, il avait l'impression qu'il brûlait. Une fumée s'échappa de ses poignets brûlant les câbles.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux tandis que Naruto prit le sac de course avant de courir vers son appartement.

Du côté du brun, ce dernier souriait

- Il semblerait qu'on l'a retrouvé, dit-il

Naruto regarda ses poignets. La coupure avait entièrement disparu

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, souffla le blond

"Votre vie ne sera plus jamais comme avant" se rappela-t-il

Il partit pour son appartement. Naruto passa devant chez Sarutobi et il lui tendit les courses ainsi que la monnaie. Le blond monta à son domicile pour ensuite enfoncer les clés dans la serrure.

Naruto referma vite sa porte avant de se laisser glisser contre elle.

- Si seulement je n'avais pas rencontré cette femme, souffla le blond

L'adolescent frappa sa tête contre le bois de la porte. Il ferma les yeux se remémorant sa rencontre étrange avec le brun... L'histoire des dés...

Naruto soupira de lassitude. Il se demandait comment une journée pouvait changer une vie aussi facilement. La seule chose qu'il a faite c'était allé chercher les courses de son propriétaire. Le blond alla se coucher sur le canapé pour se détendre.

Le soir tomba rapidement sur la ville de Konoha.

Dans la petite rue isolée, la mendiante lança ses dés noirs. Ils affichèrent deux dix et un sept

- Encore ce numéro, souffla la femme

Elle regarda le ciel étoilé. Les lumières de la cité rendaient les étoiles plus lumineuses

- Le temps est peut-être venu, murmura la voyante

Dans son appartement, Naruto s'ennuyait. Il regarda l'extérieur avant de soupirer et de prendre sa veste ainsi que son porte monnaie. Il sortit de son appartement

Les rues étaient moins bondées. Le blond pouvait marcher tranquillement respirant l'air frais.

Soudain, quelqu'un le bouscula l'épaule. Naruto se retourna pour voir un homme aux cheveux blonds platine, un bouc de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Des yeux couleurs orange flammes.

- Regarde où tu vas minable, cracha l'homme repartant

Le blond sentit une légère colère le prendre mais il passa outre, continuant sa marche. Les rues se firent de plus en plus sombres.

Soudain, un cri retentit dans le quartier et Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant une jeune fille courir près de lui. Ses cheveux violets coupés à hauteur de la nuque, des yeux marron chocolat. Elle semblait fuir quelque chose.

Soudain, une boule de feu atterrit près de Naruto créant un nuage de fumée. Le blond se protégea le visage et il vit à travers la fumée le blond platine qu'il avait bousculé tantôt. Naruto se retourna pour voir la fille aux cheveux violets poursuivit par des individus. L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux en voyant de la foudre sortir des bras des poursuivants attaquant la jeune femme

- Il faut anéantir tous les valets de Radja, s'exclama le blond platine

Ce dernier vit Naruto lui lançant un regard supérieur

- Ne reste pas dans le chemin looser, siffla l'homme

Le blond platine marcha vers la jeune fille capturée par ses complices.

Soudain, un coup de poing se logea sur la joue de l'homme qui partit plusieurs mètres plus loin. Naruto sentait une colère sans nom le prendre. Il s'avança vers l'homme

Ce dernier se releva facilement crachant au sol au peu de sang.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive le mioche? Tu veux te battre, sourit-il

Naruto avançait doucement vers "sa proie". L'homme arma son bras de boule de feu qu'il lança sur le blond. Ce dernier avançait doucement vers son adversaire. Les boules de feu dévièrent rapidement de Naruto pour frapper le sol plus loin.

Le blond platine enveloppa ses bras d'un filet de foudre avant d'aller attaquer l'imprudent. Les yeux de Naruto virèrent au rouge sang. Une boule de feu apparut dans la paume de sa main et il la lança sur son adversaire. La boule frappa violemment le torse de son ennemi créant une légère brûlure sur sa poitrine.

- Un sorcier... Je vois que je t'ai sous-estimé gamin, sourit l'homme, malheureusement, il semblerait que c'est la première fois que tu utilises un sort. Tu es faible

L'homme courut vers l'adolescent. Ce dernier regarda son adversaire qui s'arrêta soudainement. L'adversaire se sentit entraver et il vit à ses pieds que la terre enveloppait ses jambes. Naruto regarda le ciel sombre. Le blond eut l'impression de voir un éclair dans l'obscurité

- Foudre, souffla-t-il

Un filet électrostatique se forma à ses poignets et il lança ses éclairs sur son adversaire qui ne put l'éviter. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Malheureusement, l'homme était toujours vivant et il ria comme un fou

- Si tu crois que ces attaques me font mal tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, s'esclaffa l'individu

Une brise entoura le blond qui sourit

- Tornade, souffla-t-il

Soudain, une immense tornade se forma capturant le blond platine qui lança des boules de feu sur Naruto. Ce dernier prit une boule dans sa main, choquant son adversaire.

- C'est fini, dit l'adolescent en lançant la boule dans la tornade qui s'enflamma immédiatement

Le corps de l'homme se retrouva carboniser au sol. L'odeur irrita le nez de Naruto qui commença à repartir. Au loin, il voyait des personnes en cercle autour de la jeune fille aux cheveux violets.

Le blond voulut courir pour aller la sauver mais quelqu'un lui frappa la nuque. Sa vue se brouilla

- Tu es vraiment un idiot, dit la personne tandis que Naruto sombrait dans l'inconscience

* * *

Rewiews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite comme toujours^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**xQuelqu'une: **Ravie que la suite t'est mise de bonne humeur^^. Et oui, Naruto est un idiot mais on l'aime comme ça hihi^^. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et que tu seras encore de bonne humeur. Je te souhaite beaucoup de courage pour ton partiel

**Marionnette0116: **Pour l'instant, je ne répondre à ta question car personne ne le sait vraiment qui est Naruto même Sasuke a en quelque sorte des doutes

**Soln96: **Merci pour ta rewiew, j'espère que tu aimeras également celui-ci

**Aoibheal: **Si on y réfléchit bien... Un peu mais sauf que "CELUI D'ON NE DOIT PAS PRONONCER LE NOM" (désolé ce truc m'a toujours fait rire) est toujours vivant et non un cadavre qui refuse de mourir^^. Sinon oui Naruto laisse surtout sa colère parler pour lui^^.

**Nanadu33980: **Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sur que mon cas doit aussi être un cas un peu désespéré. Mais pour te dire il y a des gens plus sadique que moi et j'en suis contente^^ (ne me demande pas qui...). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre^^

**Tsuna: **Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça c'est la preuve que ma fic te plaît bien et j'en suis contente^^

**Sora-sama:** Merci pour ton chapitre^^. Naruto est comme ça car je n'aime pas quand il est un peu passif de temps en temps surtout que dans l'anime il n'est pas vraiment comme cela. J'espère que ce chapitre te donnera autant envie que les autres...

**Guest: **Déjà cette fic car oui il aura plusieurs chapitre ne se finira pas en death-fic surtout que je déteste ce genre de fin cela me fait toujours pleurer... Sinon je ne passe pas vraiment le bac... Mais des ccf pour le bac de l'année prochaine^^

**2luneebluee: **Non je le confirme je suis un peu folle^^. Sinon je n'ai pas compris ton 10-7 comme dans l'anime? Il y a quoi le 10-7? Sinon merci pour ta rewiew

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Naruto ouvrit doucement ses yeux. Il remarqua que le matelas était plus moelleux que d'habitude. Ses yeux observaient la pièce et il écarquilla les yeux se rendant compte que ce n'était pas sa chambre.

Le blond se leva rapidement du lit pour courir vers la porte. Il fut surpris qu'elle soit ouverte. Naruto regarda à gauche et à droite se demandant quel chemin prendre.

Les couloirs semblaient longs mais Naruto prit le chemin de droite. L'adolescent regardait autour de lui. Des fenêtres à sa droite donnant une magnifique vue sur un jardin anglais avec des fontaines imposantes et incroyable dans la finition des traits. A sa gauche, il y avait une tapisserie couleur miel ornait de quelque décoration comme des fleurs violettes. La moquette couleur acajou se mariait parfaitement avec la tapisserie

Naruto se focalisait de nouveau sur le jardin. Soudain, il remarqua une fleur plus grande que les autres. Ses pétales couleurs or étaient visibles grâce à la lumière du soleil. Tout d'un coup, la fleur se mit à bouger regardant dans la direction du blond.

Ce dernier la regarda et il paniqua en voyant des dents apparaître à la place de ses étamines.

Tout d'un coup, la plante frappa la fenêtre cassant la vitre de ses pétales. Naruto y évita de justesse l'attaque

- Comment des fleurs peuvent-elles devenir aussi dangereuses? s'exclama le blond se relevant

La fleur poussa un cri strident forçant Naruto à se boucher les oreilles. Une liane entoura les jambes du blond qui se retrouva vite attrapé par la plante. Cette dernière amena sa proie vers sa gueule

- Oh putain, je vais me faire dévorer par un végétal, paniqua Naruto

Soudain, une flèche trancha la liane retenant Naruto qui tomba près à aller dans la bouche de la plante. Une ombre le récupéra avant qu'il ne finisse dans l'estomac de la fleur

- Tu es pire qu'une princesse qu'on doit sauver, soupira "son sauveur"

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant le brun qu'il avait vu plusieurs fois en une journée. Les deux garçons atterrirent doucement au sol. Le "sauveur" arma de nouveau son arc et il décrocha sa flèche dans le sépale de la plante. Cette dernière devint de plus en plus petite.

- Sasuke! s'exclama la voix d'une fille qui accourut vers eux

Le blond vit une fille de son âge aux cheveux blonds platine attachés en queue de cheval haute. Une mèche de cheveux cachée la moitié de son visage, laissant qu'un seul œil bleu clair. La jeune femme était vêtue d'un petit ensemble violet.

Le brun regarda la nouvelle arrivante lui lançant un regard noir.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ta plante était aussi grande que le deuxième étage? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide en désignant les dégâts

La jeune fille déglutit puis son regard descendit et elle vit Naruto. Son visage pâlit plus que de raison

- Désolé Sasuke! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle grandirait aussi vite. C'est sans doute le terreau que je leur donne qui a des propriétés de poussée rapide, s'excusa la blonde

- La prochaine fois, fait attention, répliqua sèchement Sasuke

La blonde baissa la tête avant de s'incliner

- Veuillez m'excuser, je ne ferai plus cette erreur, dit-elle

Naruto regarda la fille puis le dit Sasuke avec un regard d'incompréhension. Soudain, il se prit une gifle sur le derrière de la tête

- Non mais ça ne va pas Teme! s'exclama le blond

- Cela t'apprendra à sortir de ta chambre, dit Sasuke

Soudain, un coup partit sur le crâne du brun

- De quel droit le tutoies-tu? S'énerva la blonde, as-tu oublié ce qu'il a fait? On lui doit quand même du respect

- De quoi vous parlez? S'étonna Naruto

- Rien, répliqua Sasuke

- Est-ce que cela à un lien avec le prince des éléments? demanda l'adolescent

Sasuke et la jeune femme écarquillèrent les yeux en entendant les mots de Naruto

- Où as-tu...

- J'avais vu une vieille femme qui lisait l'avenir dans des dés noirs et un moment il y a eu deux hommes qui sont venus et ils ont parlé de numéro 6 qui est la mort ainsi des numéros 10 et 7... Les numéros du prince des éléments. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?

- Tu as rencontré une voyante puissante, dit Sasuke, ses prédictions sont les plus fiables qu'il puisse exister quel numéro t'avait-elle tiré? demanda Sasuke

- C'était 10-10-7, se rappela Naruto

Le brun écarquilla les yeux en entendant les chiffres

- Sasuke... C'est quoi ce premier 10... A-t-il un lien avec le prince des éléments?

- Je dois consulter mon frère, dit le brun avant de partir laissant la blonde avec Naruto

- Il semblerait que je dois m'occuper de vous, sourit la blonde, d'ailleurs je m'appelle Ino. Ino Yamanaka, je contrôle les fleurs et le garçon désagréable mais craquant c'est Sasuke Uchiha

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me vouvoies? S'étonna le blond

- Vous savez vos pouvoirs sont impressionnants. Vous devez avoir un haut rang dans l'échelle des sorciers, sourit Ino, après tout, peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir battu Darkraï. Un puissant sorcier

- C'est qui ce Darkraï? demanda Naruto

- Vous ne connaissez pas Darkraï, c'était l'homme le plus dangereux. On le connaît sous le nom de chasseur des valets de Radja. Son but satisfaire son maître pour qu'il puisse régner en paix mais vous l'avez tué en quelque coup. Le feu, la terre, la foudre et le vent... Vous avez utilisé ces quatre éléments comme si c'était totalement naturel...

- Tu peux éviter de me vouvoyer surtout qu'on a à peu près le même âge, sourit le blond

- Mais...

- Allez! Tu peux me tutoyer, ria Naruto

- D'accord, répondit Ino, mais euh... Dis-moi c'était ta première fois?

- Ma première fois?

- Que tu utilisais tes pouvoirs?

- Je pense oui, répondit Naruto, je ne crois pas que j'ai un truc pareil à l'orphelinat... Sinon je m'en souviendrai...

Ino prit la main du blond

- Viens il faut que je te présente tout le monde, sourit la blonde

Pendant ce temps dans une pièce sombre éclairée par une faible lueur de bougie, un homme se mouvait dans la pénombre. La porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke

- Grand-frère, dit le brun

- Stupide petit frère, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de frapper avant d'entrer, soupira l'ombre

- Il s'est réveillé, répliqua Sasuke

Un blanc suivit cette révélation

- C'est doucement mais il se réveille, ajouta l'ébène

- Il a vu la voyante, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui les numéros qu'elle lui a tiré sont le 10-10-7, dit Sasuke

Un hoquet de surprise retentit dans la salle.

- Je dois le voir, s'exclama l'ombre

- Arrête Itachi! Tu connais aussi bien que moi la signification de ses trois numéros. C'est peut-être une erreur, dit Sasuke

- La voyante ne se trompe jamais, ne l'oublie pas, répliqua Itachi

- Mais c'est impossible! On nous avait confirmé qu'il était mort le jour de sa naissance dans un incendie, s'écria le brun

- Le 10 nous le confirme Sasuke cela signifie la renaissance, dit l'ombre

- Alors la prophétie va s'accomplir, souffla l'autre

Itachi se leva allant vers la lumière, dévoilant un homme d'une grande beauté. Ses cheveux sombres comme la nuit avec des reflets gris attachés par un catogan à hauteur des épaules. Ses yeux noirs surlignés par des cernes marqués lui donnant plus de charme. Un collier gris entouré son cou. Il portait une grande cape noire laissant passer son bras. Sur son doigt, on pouvait voir une bague en argent

- Le prince des éléments va renaître, dit Itachi

* * *

Rewiews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde! Déjà je m'excuse pour ce chapitre court mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**xQuelqu'une: **Et oui mais Sakura va arriver ne t'en fait pas^^. J'espère que tes partiels se déroulent bien et désolé de t'avoir donné l'envie d'écrire...

**Rebornx3: **Merci pour ce long rewiew qui m'a fait très plaisir. Elle a plusieurs dés mais elle utilise principalement trois dés... Sinon elle en utilise sept. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas du genre à écrire une fin comme ça... D'ailleurs je n'avais pas encore réfléchit sur comment je vais la finir mais je ne crois pas que cela se finira comme ça. Et n'inquiète pas pour ce "pavé" il m'a fait très plaisir^^

**Aoibheal fae: **Et oui plein de question est peu de réponse. J'espère que certaine de tes questions vont vite être répondues^^

**Tsuna: **Et bien non, le 6-10-7 ne veut pas dire la mort du prince des éléments cela veut dire autre chose. Et l'autre c'est cela c'est bien la renaissance du prince^^

**Sora-sama: **Pour le nom "Darkraï" maintenant que tu le dis je peux le confirmer... Mais ce n'était pas voulu surtout que quand j'ai imaginé le nom je pensais à quelqu'un dans Nightwish...

**Nanadu33980: **Merci pour ta rewiew (le chapitre 15 de "Je suis un impopulaire est fière de l'être" est presque fini^^)

**YumeU:** Merci pour ta rewiew mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite^^

**Bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Naruto suivait Ino à travers les différents couloirs. Certaines questions titillaient encore l'esprit du blond et il n'hésita pas à en poser une

- C'est qui ces valets de Radja? demanda-t-il

- Les valets de Radja, c'est le nom que l'on donne aux résistants. Ils sont persuadés que le prince des éléments est encore en vie et qu'il anéantira le seigneur. Nous vivons dans l'ombre des humains après tout durant le Moyen-âge il y a eu la chasse aux sorcières.

Naruto baissa la tête, regardant le sol devenu fort intéressant. Ino regardait l'invité qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

"Je me demande comment il a pu battre Darkraï et ne pas réussir à vaincre une plante..." pensa Ino "pourtant je peux sentir qu'il y a quelque chose en lui... Une force hors du commun."

Le blond avait peur, se rappelant de ce qu'il a fait à l'homme sous le coup de la colère. Il s'était sentit comblé et heureux...

"Comment peut-on être heureux de tuer un homme même si on était énervé" se demanda Naruto "je voyais encore son visage déformé par la douleur... Est-ce que je suis un monstre comme le disait si bien les directeurs des orphelinats"

Naruto regarda la fenêtre pour mirer au loin les montagnes. Il posa sa main sur la vitre glacée.

- Dis Ino... Est-ce que je suis un monstre? demanda le blond dans un soupire

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir son invité

- Bien sur que non, sourit Ino

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tué cet homme? Il était peut-être un sorcier sans scrupule mais je ne crois pas qu'il méritait la mort, dit Naruto

La blonde se posa contre la vitre

- Tu sais, Darkraï n'est pas aussi gentil que tu le penses... Il a anéanti des familles entières tout cela pour obtenir le pouvoir et ses sbires ne sont pas mieux. Il utilise un sort interdit pour aspirer les pouvoirs des valets de Radja. Si tu l'avais laissé en vie toi aussi on t'aurait aspiré tes pouvoirs avant de te tuer, expliqua Ino

- Mais je ne suis pas un valet de Radja, répliqua Naruto

- Et alors? Tu n'es pas non plus au service de leur seigneur... Je pense que Sasuke avait bien fait de t'arrêter

- Sasuke?

- C'est lui qui t'as assommé pour te protéger, répondit la blonde

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça je ne demandais pas de l'aider, ni d'être protégé

- Ah bon? Pourtant tu en avais besoin, répliqua une voix au loin

Les deux personnes regardèrent dans la direction et ils virent Sasuke accompagné d'un homme lui ressemblant beaucoup. Ses longs bruns retenus en catogan. Des yeux noirs avec des reflets rouges. Deux cernes marqués sous ses yeux.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de le trouver... Magnifique.

- Alors c'est toi le fameux Naruto, sourit l'homme "magnifique"

- Euh... balbutia le blond ne sachant pourquoi il était impressionné par le grand brun

- Je vois que tu es sensible... C'est déjà un bon point, dit-il

- Sensible? S'étonna Naruto

La personne s'avança vers l'adolescent pour ensuite poser sa main sur la joue de Naruto

- Je me nomme Itachi Uchiha, je suis le grand-frère de Sasuke, dit l'homme, je sens à travers ta joue l'immense pouvoir que tu possèdes. Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir sur ton sujet... Sasuke a bien fait de te venir en aide ce jour-là

- Comment ça? demanda le blond, et en quoi je suis sensible

- Tu sens mes pouvoirs, j'ai fait exprès de libérer une belle quantité pour voir si tu étais réceptif à cela. J'ai ma réponse, sourit Itachi

- Itachi-sama, intervint Ino en s'inclinant, je suis désolée pour l'incident qui s'est produit tout à l'heure

- Ce n'est rien Ino. Il n'y a pas eu de mort ou de blesser donc tout va bien, répliqua le plus vieux

- Par contre, tu répareras la vitre, dit Sasuke qui regarda ensuite Naruto

- Oui, Sasuke... souffla la blonde, j'allais emmener Naruto rencontrer les autres habitants

- Je vois, répliqua Itachi en passant son bras autour des épaules du blond, en tout cas, je suis ravi de t'avoir parmi nous. On est un groupe de sorcier qui lutte contre le seigneur.

- Vous êtes des résistants? demanda Naruto

- Je préfère le terme rebelle mais c'est ça l'idée, sourit le grand brun, notre groupe se nomme l'Akatsuki et dès maintenant tu en fais partie

- Et si je ne veux pas, répliqua le blond un peu froidement

- Je laisse mon frère s'occuper de ton cas, sourit sournoisement Itachi, il n'est pas bien tendre alors pour éviter d'abimer ton joli minois je te conseille de collaborer à notre cause

Naruto déglutit en entendant les mots d'Itachi. Il regarda Sasuke qui lui fit un sourire sadique et il détourna le regard pour voir Ino lui faire un regard désolé.

"C'est moi où ils sont un peu fou" pensa Naruto

- D'accord... Mais je dois faire quo... demanda le blond mais il se fit couper par le doigt d'Itachi sur ses lèvres

- Tu es notre Joker. Un atout ce qui fait que tu es là pour nous aider si jamais tout tourne mal. Pour l'instant, tu resteras ici pour contrôler tes pouvoirs car dans un combat tu dois être conscient de ce que tu fais et non laisser ton instinct parler pour toi

Naruto regarda Itachi bouche bée. Le grand brun sourit avant de conduire le blond plus loin dans une pièce.

Itachi ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur un immense salon. Naruto écarquilla les yeux devant le luxe de la pièce. Des fauteuils en cuir rouge, des tables en verre, des tapisseries couleurs or, un parquet couleur bordeaux.

Dans la pièce des personnes virent les arrivants et ils s'inclinèrent

- Naruto, je te présente les membres de l'Akatsuki, sourit Itachi, membre de l'Akatsuki je vous présente Naruto... Le prince des éléments


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde! Désolé pour ce retard mais la reprise de mes cours était plutôt difficile donc je m'en excuse^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Rebornx3: **Alors pour répondre à ta question. Oui il y aura les membres de l'Akatsuki plus les amis de Naruto donc je fais bien un mélange^^. Et ne te sens pas idiote juste pour ça^^. Poiur l'expliquer ce qui s'est passé Itachi a fait exprès de laisser ses pouvoirs filtrés son corps mais cela n'affecte pas la vue de Naruto sur Itachi. En gros, il y a des chances que lorsqu'il voit Orochimaru ce qui est sans doute véridique s'il ne contrôle pas ses pouvoirs il ne peut détecter la magie de son adversaire. Par contre, il verra immédiatement la laideur d'Orochimaru. Enfin je ne sais pas si je me suis bien exprimée... Le faite qu'Itachi soit beau c'est Naruto qui le pense et non les pouvoirs qui lui fait croire ça

**Bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Tous les regards de la pièce se tournèrent vers le blond qui déglutissait n'étant pas vraiment habitué à avoir autant de personne semblant le juger comme un morceau de viande

- Vous êtes sérieux! s'exclama une voix dans la foule, ce minus serait le grand prince des éléments

La personne se faufila dans la forêt de personne pour arriver devant Naruto. Ce dernier regardait son homologue, c'était un garçon plus grand que lui d'une demi-tête. Ses cheveux étaient châtains foncés, des yeux noirs fendus, deux tatouages sur ses joues ressemblant à des triangles rouges inversés. Une petite dent dépassait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Il était vêtu d'une veste en cuir à moitié déchirée à ses bras et d'un pantalon noir.

Le garçon se mit à renifler le torse de Naruto qui se sentit mal à l'aise

- Ce type ne peut pas être le prince des éléments. Je ne sens même pas ses pouvoirs, dit le châtain, vous vous êtes fait berner Itachi. Ce gars n'est qu'un imposteur

Le blond ne comprenait pas vraiment quelque chose à la situation... Comment cela il était un imposteur? Et puis c'est quoi ce prince des éléments dont il entend parler depuis qu'il était rentré dans un monde presque de timbrer.

- Kiba... Je crois que ses pouvoirs ne se sont tout simplement pas encore bien réveillés, dit Itachi

- Comment peux-tu en être sur? s'exclama Kiba

- Il a tué Darkraï, intervint Sasuke

Des chuchotements suivirent la révélation du cadet des frères. Kiba fronça les sourcils

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sur que se soit bien lui qui l'a tué? S'énerva le châtain

Naruto ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à cette situation. Sasuke regarda discrètement le blond

"Il lui ressemble vraiment" pensa le brun

- Je vais faire un duel contre lui, s'écria Kiba en pointant son doigt vers Naruto, si il est vraiment le prince des éléments il doit être plus fort que moi.

Le châtain s'avança devant Naruto

- Je suis Kiba Inuzuka et je te lance le défi, dit-il

Le blond resta bouche-bée.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à refuser à moins que tu ne sois une poule mouillé, sourit Kiba

Naruto sortit de ses gonds

- Sache que Naruto Uzumaki n'est pas un lâche. Je relève ton défi! cria le blond

Ino, Sasuke et Itachi écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant l'entrain de leur invité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto se retrouva dans une arène. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt rouge avec des liserés noirs sur les manches et d'un short orange. Il possédait un casque sur ses oreilles avec le numéro 27 (j'ai toujours aimé le numéro 27 même si c'est le numéro de Tsuna...)

Naruto regarda autour de lui et il remarqua un énorme public qui l'entourait. Devant lui, il vit son adversaire.

Ce dernier était vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir avec des liserés jaunes et un short beige. Il avait également un casque et Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant un chien aux côtés du châtain.

- Tu es venu, blondinet. Bienvenue à l'arène de l'Akatsuki, sourit Kiba

Naruto fronça les sourcils

- Je croyais que c'était un duel, dit le blond, que fait ce chien dans l'arène?

- Je te présente Akamaru ma moitié et mon chien donc il a tous les droits d'être sur le terrain, répliqua le châtain

Dans les tribunes, Sasuke et Itachi regardaient la scène sous leur pied

- Je me demande si on verra le réveil de Naruto, souffla Itachi

En contre bas, le combat débuta. Kiba attaqua le blond qui évita difficilement l'assaut

- Pourquoi ai-je accepté ce combat, paniqua Naruto tandis que le chien se mit également au combat

- GATSUGA! s'exclama le châtain

Il s'entoura d'une tornade qui frappa violemment l'estomac du blond. Ce dernier se retrouva projeter contre un mur. Du sang s'échappa de la commissure de ses lèvres. Il passa sa main sur ses lèvres enlevant les traces du liquide carmin

- Je suis impressionné de voir que tu peux encore te relever mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que tu sois le prince des éléments. Tu n'es qu'un minable...

Naruto écarquilla les yeux les paroles de Darkraï lui revinrent en mémoire ainsi que les cris de la jeune fille.

Une colère sans nom le prit de nouveau. Ses yeux virèrent aux rouges sangs

Dans le public, une grande peur se fit ressentir. Sasuke et Itachi souriaient

- C'est comme lors du combat contre Darkraï, souffla le cadet

- Il semblerait qu'il se réveille, répliqua Itachi

- Je ne crois pas... Je ne sens pas encore tous ses pouvoirs, dit Sasuke

Kiba sentit une vague de frisson devant le regard presque tueur de Naruto

- PERSONNE NE ME TRAITE DE LACHE! cria Naruto

Une vague d'énergie orangé l'entoura. Des flammes entourèrent Akamaru qui commença à couiner et à trembler. Kiba voulut aller vers son chien mais un vent violent frappa le châtain qui percuta le mur.

Dans les tribunes

- Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne le tue, s'écria Kiba

Dans l'arène, Naruto entoura ses poignets un fil électrique et il s'avança vers Akamaru

Kiba se releva difficilement et il vit le blond s'approcher dangereusement de son chien

- Laisse-le! s'écria le châtain

Malheureusement, Naruto n'était pas et il continua à s'avancer

Soudain, Sasuke prit le poignet du blond stoppant les éclairs

- Lâche-moi! s'exclama Naruto en essayant de se dégager, je dois lui montrer que je ne suis pas un lâche

- Arrête tu n'as plus aucune raison de te battre. Naruto je t'ai suivit et je suis allé voir la voyante dobe... Elle m'a tiré les dés et c'était 7-10-7. Alors je dois remplir mon rôle, dit le brun avant d'assommer Naruto


End file.
